The Kitsune-Ōji and his vixens
by Alamorlan
Summary: Fukugan, a doujutsu like no other. With it and his many skills, Naruto becomes a charming suitor. The better gender just can't stay away from him. Of course, Naruto has enough love for all of them. Haremfic, but mainly Naru/OC. Agechange/SupChar Genderbending. Formerly The snake princess and the king of foxes. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey! Naru/Anko this time guys. I know, this pairing isn't often used, but I like it, and I need some way to vent my fantasies. I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. Naruto is around 18-19 and an Elite-Jonin while Anko is 17-18 and a Tokubetsu Jonin. Naruto still has the kyuubi inside of him, but the attack took place earlier, cutting off the storyline and splitting it so that Naruto became extremely strong in a short amount of time. At 8 he reached Genin, then at 11 he reached Chuunin, and Jonin at the age of 13. He then goes on to become one of the elite of Konoha at 17. In this story, Tsunade became Hokage earlier, so as to keep her there at the current time while also keeping her age. Naruto has not been stated as the Namikaze heir yet, and knows the Hiraishin to a certain degree. He is still far from his father's level in the jutsu.**

**He has a Kekkei Genkai, a jutsu enhancing Doujutsu that makes him extremely able to use all elements including Mokuton and resurrection jutsus, but he has yet to awaken the resurrection. There is also an extremely secretive fourth stage that he knows nothing about. This Genkai is called the ****目の復元****(Fukugan or Restoring Eye). He is not a god, and will have his weaknesses, like the Sharingan. The Fukugan is descendent from the Senju family, so it will have the ability to unlock the Rinnegan. Let's Go!**

Uzumaki Naruto, knuckleheaded Elite-Jonin of the village of Konohagakure, was running his usual laps around training-ground seven. Everyone except for the shinobi of the village loathed the blonde for his tenant, leaving the blonde the training grounds and his father's head on the monument for peaceful places instead of the town park or even his house. At the moment, he was pondering the possibility of his next A-ranked mission when Konoha's pervert number 1, Hatake Kakashi, appeared from a Shunshin reading his favorite Icha-Icha book. "Ah, Naruto-san, good to see you home from your recent mission, I heard from Tsunade-sama that you unlocked the second level of your Fukugan, care to explain the add-ons?" Kakashi asked without leaving the precious sight of his orange-clad book. "Of course, Kakashi-san. As you know, the first stage of Fukugan allows me to read jutsu movements and perform jutsus of any form of elemental chakra." Earning a nod from Kakashi, Naruto continued on. "By going on that S-ranked mission to Mizu no Kuni, and almost getting buried alive, I channeled too much chakra into my eyes, awakening the Kagayaku Fukugan (Glowing Restoring Eye) which causes me to be able to predict attacks by the user's chakra flow."

Kakashi went wide-eyed. If this was only the second phase of the Fukugan, then the third could rival the Byakugan and the Sharingan themselves. "Much like the Sharingan, I can foreshadow any attack that the enemy will make based on their elemental, regular, and flowing chakra. I can also see their tenketsu points much like the Byakugan. This comes with its flaws, however. I cannot always get the attacks right, and I can't see tenketsu points if the user blasts chakra through the ones that I attempt to see. If I do and they have enough chakra, I could be temporarily blinded." Kakashi nodded in thought and came up with a few suggestions.

"You should spar against some of the other Jonins. If you can tamper with the abilities of the Fukugan, you may be able to remove the second disadvantage altogether. All in all, your third stage may put your Kekkei Genkai equal to or above the Sharingan and Byakugan." Kakashi reasoned.

"True... I'll give it a thought. Oh, I managed to complete the Mokuton training exercise that I came up with after training yesterday, wanna see?" Naruto spouted off, seemingly proud of himself. The truth was, Naruto was calm and collected on the inside, but people tended to hate him due to his "condition". To draw the attention off of the seal on his stomach, he acted like an idiot. Kakashi knew that the blonde was smarter than he put off, but he didn't know to what degree.

"Sure Naruto-san, go ahead and give it your best!" Kakashi eye smiled at his best friend.

"Okay, here it goes!**_ "Mokuton: Hachimokusei Supaiku no Jutsu!"_**(Wood release: eight wooden spikes technique)

Instantaneously, Kakashi was surrounded by wooden spikes that were no more than a centimeter away from his body at all times. All of them were pointed at vital parts of the body, ensuring death should the opponent be struck. Kakashi was surprised. When he heard the blonde Jinchuuriki boasting on his wood release training, he thought the blonde meant that he had found out how to finally do a low level jutsu, he didn't expect the blonde to make his own B-ranked jutsu in just a day.

"V-very impressive, Naruto. Could you draw them back please? They're distracting me from my precious Icha-Icha. I want to finish this book this week, so please hurry." Kakashi eye smiled when he saw Naruto sweat-drop.

"Fine. You have to give up on that book someday, Kakashi-san." Naruto teased.

"No... I don't think I will. It's not like the author will die soon or anything."

**I hate teasing about Jiraya's death, but I can't help it. I loved Jiraya, the old pervert was actually a good character. Despite the fact that he was a pervert, and old, and Jiraya. You know what, shut up... You don't know me... You don't know where I've been! You ain't seen all the things I've been through! I mean seriously! I had to watch all of the fillers from the original Naruto series last weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello persons, peoples, and people. I own not the Naruto series. I have some things to address. With only a few views on this story and some reviews telling me to add a Harem. So I will. The list is as follows:**

**1) M. Anko**

**2) H. Hinata (Couldn't help it, my favorite pairing, tied with Anko)**

**3) Y. Kurenai (Older women! Woohoo! Wait till you see the next few!)**

**4) U. Yuugao**

**5) N. Yugito**

**6) S. Tsunade (Yes, even Tsunade will love Naruto. He is an important figure in her life and due to the fact that he is a bit older and more reserved, she was able to look at him in a different light than the canon.)**

**7) T. Mei (Complicated, don't ask)**

**8) Fem/Kyuubi/Kurama (Yes, Kyuubi's real name, deal with it.)**

**9) Fem/Haku (Also one of my favorites)**

**10) Give me a suggestion in a review, and it might end up in my story! You never know!**

**Anyway, On with the show! Dattebayo!**

After the afternoon spar with Kakashi-Ero-San, Naruto went up to his room in his old apartment, if you could call it that. The old place was run down with graffiti all over it. Of course, that could be fixed easily. Naruto just wished that he didn't have to clean up every time he left the place for more than ten minutes. Words such as 'Kill the demon!' and 'Leave this place, Kyuubi brat!' were spray-painted all over the westward wall of his complex. The door had several kunai scratches on the lock, signifying that a ninja had attempted to break into the house while the mob was raging. Naruto sighed. The villagers just never left him alone. Not that he cared. In fact, he preferred the scornful acts of threatening hatred to the complete ignorance of his presence.

The blonde had made it clear after his chuunin exams that he wouldn't be touched by anyone in any malicious way again. Oh how he enjoyed the look of shock on the villagers' faces when he stabbed a traitorous chuunin with a kunai. He was a ninja of Konohagakure, dammit! He wouldn't be pummeled by simple villagers and weak ninjas. Ever since then, the people and shinobi warriors of the village left him alone only to attack his precious belongings while he was gone.

Naruto only wished that he could have someone who cared about him throughout all of the hate. He had gone on dates with a few of the civilian girls that actually didn't fear or hate him, and they always ended up 'persuaded' away by their friends, or even scorned by the villagers. No, Naruto needed a Kunoichi. Only a Kunoichi would be able to defend themselves, swallow their pride in public, and put up with the blonde's stoic attitude at the same time. At this thought, Naruto chuckled, unknowingly causing the Kyuubi to chuckle in his mind as well.

The Namikaze heir hadn't really spoken to Kyuubi since his Fukugan's awakening, back when he was still just a regular Jonin. He had immediately gone unconscious after the first stage and ended up going through some sort of wormhole into his mind, as was usual. It wasn't long before the man found himself in the knee deep water of a leaking sewer. He simply followed the red pipe to the bars, and the events that took place afterwards were somewhat memorable.

**Flashback No Jutsu**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Naruto found himself in front of the cage of the Kyuubi once again. He rolled his eyes at the commonly occurring phenomenon and looked into the bars to see if he could find the tailed beast. Kyuubi had demanded more room to flex itself inside the giant jail. Naruto just complied, seeing as Kyuubi could make his life living hell should he refuse. The room was now about five times its original size with even more bars. The large metal cylinders numbered in the forties with a large crest of a kitsune and nine tails embroidered halfway up. This crest held in the center the slip of paper that kept the kitsune in its curse. Anyway, Naruto quickly became impatient and yelled for the Kyuubi to show itself._

**_"Relax, kit. I am here. What are you barging into your mind screaming for anyway?" _**_The giant fox bellowed out._

_"Kyuu-san," The Kyuubi snarled at this name. "I have just awakened what seems to be a kekkei genkai... What is it that I have just unleashed?"_

**_"It seems it is no longer time for me to hold up my ruse. Very well kit. Your father told me to unleash my true self after you unlocked his bloodline."_**_ The Kyuubi's voice grew softer and softer as it shrunk in size. Eventually, it was shorter than Naruto, and began to warp. Naruto quickly noted that the form was taking that of a female civilian. Soon, it was a girl no older than Naruto (15-16). She had long, flowing, black hair that came down to her lower back and a very lovely heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a deep crimson with slits quite like a fox's. Her body was absolutely perfect. It held just the amount of muscle that showed that she was not to be trifled with, but her muscles were slender and lean, making her have the perfect body set for a Kunoichi. Naruto noticed that she was not dressed, and blushed a mighty scarlet. He could not tear his eyes away, however, as her breasts were ample and inviting to the eyes. They were perfect in size, with just enough to be enjoyably aknowledged, yet without the bulky add-on of over-sized chest patterns._

_Her legs were toned and defined down to the very last detail. They were beautiful in his mind. But the best part of her body, he decided, was her face in all of its glory. Along with her eyes, she had a perfectly sized and positioned nose, with moderately high cheek-bones and ruby lips that could make a grown man swoon. She had no blemishes or pores in her skin._

_Contrary to the belief that upon her revelation, Naruto would collapse in a nosebleed, Naruto just stood there and looked over her with a studying look on his face. She was utterly astounded; perhaps he really was the one that Minato was talking about when he sealed her? Yes, the meeting was planned out. Naruto had a duty, and that duty would call for him for the rest of his natural life... If only she could put it softly that his natural life was infinite and endless. Naruto was unknowingly immortal._

_"Like what you see, Naru-kun?" Kyuubi teased, still astounded at the boy's innocence._

_Naruto wasn't one to be embarrassed by such a thing. He was completely innocent in mind. Instead of admiring Kyuubi with lust in his eyes, he simply took in her beauty with fascination. 'Yes, he is certainly the one.' Kyuubi decided._

_"Kami hath not seen her rival until now, Kyuubi-san." Naruto expertly put out. The crimson mistress blushed. Blushed... The one being that had no care in the world was now embarrassed._

_She quickly got over herself, however and decided that now was the time to tell Naruto about his duties as 'The One'._

_"Naruto... Conjure up a chair, and sit down. You're going to need it for this."_

**I had to! Come on! That cliffhanger was basically calling my name! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys! There were a few errors in the A/N of last chapter. I did not receive reviews telling me to make a harem. I received personal messages. All 99 of them (seriously, my gmail blinked like, 70 times in a minute.)**

**Also, the harem will not be lusty, or malicious in any way. There will be love-making, but there will not ever be f****ing. Notice the difference in terms. Naruto will love all of the girls equally and wholly. They will all know of each-other, and they will not care. Naruto has plenty of love to go around to everyone. Even Tsunade-baa-chan.**

**For those of you sending me private messages assuming that this fabled fourth stage of the Fukugan will be a hypnotic eye that will draw in all of the women to please him. I DON'T F***ING ROLL LIKE THAT! Naruto is too kind to ever think of using hypnosis to get love of any kind. The fourth stage will be revealed in time, I assure you.**

**I don't own Naruto, and I never will. So stop asking.**

_"So... You're telling me that I'm immortal... My kekkei genkai makes me adept to use every form of jutsu including Mokouton, and I've been going through all of the trouble with Kage Bunshin for no reason?" Naruto wasn't stunned, he wasn't surprised, he was pissed. He had been training with Kage Bunshin for 16 years, and the giant ball of fluff turned sexy seductress, just told him that he was using them for nothing._

_"Ummmm... Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, kit." Kyuubi was confused at his reaction. She believed he would either be ecstatic or even confused at this news, but instead he was mad, and putting off enough KI to make her want to cower in a corner. Of course, she would never do that, just to keep up her status as the most powerful tailed beast. Naruto calmed himself down over the next five minutes as he stared at her with his KI at full blast. Once his anger subsided, his KI went down to nothing and Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief that she hoped Naruto didn't hear. She was very unfortunate that day, because he noticed and immediately began apologizing profusely._

_"I... It's fine Naruto, I'm just surprised that you could possibly have more potent Killer Intent than myself... I guess you deserve it seeing your childhood like it was..." Kyuubi cursed herself ever since the day that he had taken his first beating. She was sorry for the man even if the attack wasn't entirely her fault. Madara (a few years younger of course) had cast a genjutsu with his Sharingan, causing her to rage and attack Konoha... relentlessly._

_"Well... *Sigh* I guess we should utilize_ _this to the best of our abilities. Even if it should have been done **Earlier.**" Naruto put emphasis on the word 'earlier' for a reason. To make Kyuubi wince, which she did. She was in remorse of course, and apologized again. "No need to apologize, Kyuu-sa-ch... What should I call you?" Naruto lost his focus on the topic when he realized his honorific may have needed to change.  
_

_"Kyuubi, or Kyuu-chan if you must. I prefer Chan if you are going to use an honorific." At this, Kyuubi giggled. "You are the only human to ever be able to use that suffix with me... Count yourself lucky, Naru-kun!"_

_"Yeah... I get to call the crimson mistress Kyuu-CHAN... Well, when we finally reveal the fact that I can speak to you, I guess I'll have good blackmail material." Naruto chuckled at this, and Kyuubi went red in the face. She wasn't angry, no, she was blushing like mad._

_"Y-You wouldn't dare!" She stated, with less malice than she should have._

_"Ha! The crimson mistress is emberassed! You look kinda cute when you blush Kyuu-chan! Maybe you should go into Hanyou form, that'll most likely hypnotize any guy you pass by... If your lack of clothing doesn't already." Naruto referenced to her unclothed figure, making her blush even further._

_"OH! I forgot to put clothes on my figure when I transfor... Wait, how did you know about the Hanyou form?" Kyuubi stopped mid-sentence to ask a confused question._

_Naruto just chuckled and shook his head. "Nevermind that, Kyuu-chan. Gotta go, bye!" Naruto made his way out of his mind as quickly as possible, cackling like a madman._

_"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE WITHOUT TELLING ME HOW YOU KNEW OUR SECRETS! NARUTO! NARUTO-KUN! GET BACK IN HERE!" Naruto heard Kyuubi yell in his mind. He tuned her out and laughed maniacally. Yes, this was going to be a good eternity.  
_

~~~~~~~~**End of Flash****back no Jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto made his way into the apartment and to his bedroom. Sighing tiredly, he set his head on the pillow and entered the dream-realm. That is, until Kyuubi pulled him into his mind.

"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Kyuubi yelled at him through the bars. At this, he scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Training?" Naruto half-asked. At this, Kyuubi turned red in the face and blew up at the blonde haired boy. She spouted off about leaving her on a cliffhanger **(****A/N: Muahahahaha!)** and learning her secrets without her consent. Naruto sighed as he tuned her out again. Things were getting more interesting. It seemed she had the temper to match her beauty.

Temper indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have not updated in a while, so I give permission to my readers to kill me temporarily. You can all kill me on Thursdays and Saturdays, but I have Karate-Do training on Mondays and Wednesday, so not on those days. It's okay; I'll resurrect a day later.**

**I made some changes to the harem. The girls are listed as the following:**

**1) M. Anko**

**2) Samui**

**3) U. Mikoto (She never died, due to the time scale)**

**4) U. Yuugao**

**5) N. Yugito**

**6) S. Tsunade **

**7) I. Tsume**

**8) Fem/Kyuubi/Kurama (Yes, Kyuubi's real name, deal with it.)**

**9) Fem/Haku (Also one of my favorites)**

**10) I. Hana**

**11) S. No Temari (This will increase the bond between Gaara and Naruto. Honestly, I love Gaara as a character and I respect his character-setting. They will be almost conjoined at the hip due to their brotherly connection.)**

**It rips my heart out to shy away from Hinata, but the chances of her actually sharing her Naruto-Kun are slim to none. Mikoto is an unexpected turn, but I noticed very few stories in which she is included romantically. Honestly, this can show Sasuke-Teme a piece of Naruto's mind. Imagine Sasuke having to call Naruto 'Tou-san' through his teeth! *Laughs maniacally* Oh, and the Inuzukas were unexpected as well, but they are nearly feral, and I like the idea of teasing Kiba.**

**In this story, Kiba and Naruto will be almost brotherly. Not as much as the connection between Naruto and Gaara, but close. Kiba is a good character as well. Due to circumstances, Hinata doesn't exist. Hiashi remained unmarried. Just so I'm not forced to put her with anyone else *cough* *Kiba* *cough*.**

**So, no... No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, he would probably have unlocked this Doujutsu earlier... As in skipping all of the filler episodes and just diving into the story with flashbacks being the main filler system. I'm evil... I know. Cliffhangers await!**

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" **Naruto screamed as he formed the last sign. Kyuubi had given him the fox summoning scroll and told him to sign it. He quickly agreed to her suggestion and picked his chakra release level. A large golden-orange vixen stood before him after the 'poof' of smoke cleared out. She was about 5 stories tall with 5 tails of chakra; the most that Naruto could summon.

**"Who dares to summon the Kasai Rirīsubikusen out of term?" **A booming voice came out of the snarling fox's maw.

"That would be me: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto yelled up to the giant fox. She looked at the 'undeserving whelp' with disdain and scorn. It seemed that foxes hated being summoned out of line by anyone other than their own leader.

**"Whelp! Why do you summon me? Make it quick, so I can get to ripping out your throat!"** Naruto whistled as if he was looking at an expensive sword. He subconsciously rubbed his neck.

"I summoned you to begin training in your arts! I was given the summoning contract of foxes for the purpose of learning both the Fokkususutairu Taijutsu form and Fokkusu Katon jutsu forms!" Naruto had to yell (for lack of a better term) his throat out to get his message up to the vixen.

**"And what makes you believe that you are worthy, let alone able, to use the Fox Style Taijutsu forms!? Your human chakra won't last you five minutes with Fox-fire jutsus! You are a waste of my time, kit!" **The vixen angrily snapped her maw in anticipation of her newest kill. She was about to dash forward and claim her victim's neck when she felt a massive amount of demonic KI coming from the 'whelp'. Such killer intent could only come from one being. The vixen immediately whimpered and backed away into a "tail-between-the-legs" pose, almost bowing to Naruto. **"K-K-Kurama-sama... I apologize for insulting your ability as the lady of the foxes! Please don't kill me!" **Kyuubi was well known in the demonic realm for her sadistic cruelty to those who insulted her abilities. More than a fair share of foxes and vixens had been beaten within an inch of their immortal lives on multiple occasions. The vixen shrunk down to human level so as to not impose that she was bigger than her master; a sign of utmost respect.

Naruto immediately walked up to Kasai and placed a hand on her head, which earned a whimper from the fox. She thought that he was going to hurt her... badly. To say Kasai was shocked when Naruto reached behind her ear and immediately started massaging the fox's weak-spot, the ridge of her ear, would be an extreme understatement. She subconsciously moved into the hand and let out a... purr?

"I'm afraid that I am not who you accuse me of being. Though her and I share a very... close... relationship. I will not hurt you, or any of the other summons. You'll find that I want only to bond with all of my future companions. So, Kasai-san, shall we restart? I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto; your future summoning companion! Dattebayo!" ... "Damned speaking impediment! Why can't I stop saying that!?" Naruto half-spoke to himself and half to the vixen in front of him. Kasai found herself semi-purring and quietly giggling at the blonde's antics.

**"I am Kasai Rirīsubikusen, the fire release vixen."** (That's literally what that name means.) **"I am a the most talented of our kind in the area of fire-release jutsus. Both personal and public. Except for Kurama-sama. She has the highest skill in all of our fields."**  
Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckle inside of her cage.

"Nice to meet you, Kasai-san! I'm sure we'll make a great team! Can we start training today, or would you like a day of consideration?" Naruto didn't seem rushed, much to Kasai's surprise. She thought through the events of the summoning and found Naruto to be a fair candidate for the summoning contract mentally. She just had to force him to take the physical/jutsu portion of the test and pass it for her to consider standing by him.

**"Don't get worked up, Naruto-sama." **Naruto interrupted to state that she should just call him Naruto or Naruto-san unless things were extremely serious. She nodded and continued. **"Naruto... San, don't get worked up. You've got a challenge on your hands!" **Naruto's right eyebrow raised a slight bit and he looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

**"Fight me."**

**A/N: Yes, he got the summoning contract. No, he won't have a relationship with any of his summons unless someone requests it and the specific summon becomes like the Inuzukas' dogs.**

**I look forward to the next chapter. It'll be my first fight scene with jutsus ever in the history of history. Kasai has no idea what she's gotten herself into. I have a lot of motivation to add her as an OC to the harem simply because it would be cool to have a cuteness factor of two Hanyou formed fox-girls hanging off of the arm of a blonde man with whisker marks. If I was a fangirl, I would give out a big "KAWAII!". But I'm not, so I won't.**

**I'm going to kill Sakura. Just putting it out there. She's been extremely annoying throughout the entire Naruto storyline. FemHaku will take her place on Team Uzumaki. Uzumaki will be a Jonin sensei for two teams before taking a job elsewhere. On his team shall be FemHaku, who is a Tokubetsu Jonin as she was accepted by Konoha a few years ago due to the wave mission taking place in Naruto's genin days, Inuzuka Kiba, who is a Chuunin and a few years older than Sasuke, and Shino, who is on his way to being a Chuunin at the age of 14. Shino will share the 'outcast' status with Naruto. Don't worry, I'm not spoiling the plot here. This is not a majorly major part of the storyline. It will just establish relationships.**

**This story will be over 200 chapters long and will contain over 250k-300k words. Possibly 500k or more.**

**Until next time-**

** Alamorlan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have another chapter up! Woohoo! Second chapter in two days! Mainly because they're so short... Sorry for that guys, but I love short movie style chapters.**

**No, I will not put Kurenai back in. Someone pointed out to me in a pm that she and Asuma would be going out at the time... Which even though the time is changed, could still be true, so no. I removed Terumi Mei from the harem due to the fact that she will become the 5th Mizukage, which will strain the amount of time that she has with Naruto to a minimum.**

**Stop asking me to buy Naruto. I don't have enough money.**

**"Katon: Zukokku!" **The (now smaller) vixen shouted out toward Naruto. A giant flame expanded from her mouth and rapidly grew to 60 feet in diameter. The small training field they were in was decimated completely, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Kasai looked around without moving her body, which was a big mistake. Naruto was behind her with his Fukugan activated. He formed hand-seals at a godly rate of transition and bellowed out a shout.

"KATON: SHIBITO NO YONA NAN BARETTO!" A volley of blue fireballs similar to the Endan jutsu exited his mouth at rapid-fire speeds. The vixen was barely able to dodge the first few in time, but she wasn't so lucky for the second volley. One of the fireballs struck her fifth tail at the tip, while another hit her back leg.

**"GAH! Your fire is almost as hot as Kurama-sama's! Where did you learn such a move?" **Kasai half-yelled in pain. Naruto shrugged and looked at the ground for a moment.

"Actually... I just came up with that one about thirty seconds ago." Naruto said, shocking the fox.

**"You... You came up with a jutsu in thirty seconds?" **She stuttered out at him. She was absolutely dumbfounded. There was no way anyone but Kurama herself could come up with a jutsu in thirty seconds without some form of past experience with a similar jutsu.

"No. I said I came up with it thirty seconds ago. I created a jutsu on the spur of a moment." Naruto informatively replied with a single finger raised.

**"N-Nevermind. Get ready! Katon: Fokkusu Hinotama!" **A noticeably large, solid red fireball came out of her mouth and sped straight toward the blonde Namikaze. Naruto dodged the fireball without a moment to lose, but the heat coming off of the ball singed his leg, frying the flesh in the process.

"Nice fireball! Now let me show you mine!" Naruto smiled at Kasai and turned slightly. Naruto gritted his teeth against each-other and formed the fox seal. "Tajū Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He formed hundreds of shadow clones at the same time, all of which swarmed Kasai and formed a massive collection of handseals. _**"Katon: Fokkusu Hinotama!" **_Kasai's eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates and she attempted to jump out of the reach of the clones' jutsus.

She tried in vain.

A massive torrent of red flames all shot out at once, striking her all over her body. She yelled out in searing pain and twisted her body to attempt to escape the inferno. Finally, the torrent stopped and she was relieved of the never-ending pain. There she lay on the ground without the energy to move an inch of her body.

**"I submit! This battle is over. Unfortunately for me, I can't move... at all... I think you overdid it a little..."** Naruto looked over her for a bit. An idea came to his mind.

"Could you be healed by Youki, Kasai-san?" The vixen slowly thought this over for a minute and turned her head to the boy.

**"It would have to be an extremely potent batch of youki... Even so, where would you get youki anyway?"**

Naruto scoffed. "Don't worry about that, Kasai-san. I've got plenty." At this, Naruto sparked up some of Kyuubi's youki and pumped it into Kasai's body. She was instantly forced back into her previous state, though she still couldn't move a muscle.

**"I still can't move, Naruto-sama. I'm afraid I won't be able to reverse-summon myself unless I'm allowed rest." **Naruto nodded in thought and came up with an idea. He looked Kasai dead in the eye and asked her the question.

"Can you change into your human form, Kasai-san?" Naruto questioned.

**"How did you know that we can change? That is a closely guarded secret!"** Kasai was slightly outraged and slightly curious at the same time.

"That's for me to know and for you to try and find out. Now, could you kindly change into a human?" He hurriedly asked her over again.

**"I-I can try, hang on." **With that, she channeled what was left of her youki into her body and focused on her human form. Unfortunately for them both, she only had enough to make it to Hanyou form, which brought out some unexpected results in Naruto. It seemed Kyuubi had corrupted his mind, because he instantly had a nosebleed.

Kasai was a Five-foot four teen girl with flawless skin and flowing red hair that came down to her waist. She had slender legs and the body of a perfect Kunoichi; muscles that were not too bulky, but accented her hourglass form. She was nude, and had perky breasts with a perfectly round posterior. Five orange-red fox tails sprung out above it, and cute fox ears twitched on her head.

"K-Kasai-chan," Naruto cursed himself for the suffix at the last moment. "Y-you think that you can put some clothes on? I'll get extremely awkward stares if I carry you through Konoha looking like that..." Kasai blushed to herself and nodded slightly.

She was instantly covered by a black fishnet shirt and a red jacket with black Anbu style pants.

"Th-Thank you."

The trip to the apartment was somewhat uneventful with a few awkward stares and slight glares toward Naruto. Maybe a look of lust sprung up at either Naruto or Kasai every few moments. Surprisingly, the villagers seemed to completely overlook Kasai's tails and ears, though most likely due to her tight-fitting clothes. Naruto soon reached his apartment door and fished out his key, opening the door.

The blonde adventurer sat the fox-girl on the bed and quickly looked up to her face. There, he found her giving him a thoughtful look. "Is something wrong, Kasai-chan?" Naruto cursed himself again.

Kasai blushed and looked away for a moment. **"N-No, Naruto-sama. It's nothing. It was just a crazy thought." **She mumbled out a few words afterward which Naruto didn't catch.

"Could you repeat that, Kasai-chan?"

**"I asked if I could come with you on your journeys, like the pups of the Inuzuka clan..." **Kasai blushed like a mad-woman at this and turned her head further away from Naruto.

At this, Naruto beamed and took the hand of the fox-girl. "Sure, Kasai-chan! I'd be happy to allow you to be my permanent companion! We can get to know each-other a lot better over the years!" Naruto almost yelled out, before catching himself and calmly stating his consent.

**"R-Really? Oh, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I've wanted to get out of that stupid plain of oblivion for years!" **Kasai willed herself to move, and glomped the poor man in front of her. They both went crashing to the floor in a very compromising position. Kasai was too happy to notice this, so she did what foxes do best; she fell asleep.

**Even though this is a mainly Naru/Anko story, Kasai will be Naruto's first harem-girl. The reason? Because I can.**

**I'll see y'all next time! As always, just add suggestions and maybe I'll add them on! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive! And I'm writing the next chapter for reasons unknown! Let us begin!**

**I am thinking of adding the Biju of Yugito, and maybe even adding Fu and the Nanabi. Tell me if you want them in there.**

**The harem is as follows:**

**1) M. Anko**

**2) Samui**

**3) U. Mikoto **

**4) U. Yuugao**

**5) N. Yugito**

**6) S. Tsunade **

**7) I. Tsume**

**8) Fem/Kyuubi/Kurama **

**9) Fem/Haku**

**10) I. Hana**

**11) S. No Temari**

**12) (Possibly Nanabi)**

**13) (Possibly Fu)**

**14) (Possibly Nibi)**

**15) U-N. Kasai (You'll see!)**

**Naruto will undergo the CRA, due to his Namikaze name. Along with this, he unknowingly has the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in existence. This bumps the required number of females to choose to 10. Due to the fact that he has almost as good of looks as myself, the other 1-5 will just claim sanctuary in his clan and ask to join.**

**I don't own Naruto at all... But I do own this story. STOP ASKING ME TO ADD GIRLS! IT'S GETTING CONFUSING? WHAT GUY BESIDES ME HAS 15 GIRLS AFTER HIM?**

**Ahem... Let's begin!**

The next morning began just as Naruto expected; with him unable to move due to an increasingly cute fox-girl laying on his stomach. This wouldn't have been a problem had he not promised Kyuubi that he would be training his Fukugan today. Immediately, he began trying to wake up Kasai, but this was easier said than done. The young vixen was out like a light.

"Kasai-chan... Kasai-chan! Wake up! I have to get to training and we have to learn each other's fighting style today! Wake up!" The fox reveled in her sleep, however, so Naruto was forced to wait until she woke up. And wait he did... And wait... And wait... And wait... The vixen put off a light snore after a few moments of moving around that made Naruto's eyes brighten with adoration. When Kasai slept, with her fox tail, whiskers, and ears, she was absolutely adorable. Naruto lightly chuckled and flicked her ear, after which, she purred like an amused kitten. This made Naruto almost break out in laughter, but he held it in to allow himself to scratch lightly behind the same ear.

"Mmmm... That feels good... Naruto-kun." Kasai said in her sleep. Apparently, she was dreaming about him due to his taking of her as a permanent summon, to which he chuckled once again. After what seemed like hours of his light fidgeting (Which it probably was) he felt the weight on his chest begin to move. He looked down at the redhead and watched as she woke up.

On the other side of the pair, Kasai had jumbled thoughts, due to her recent awakening. She felt what felt like a bed underneath her and was immediately disheartened. She wouldn't cry, but she was definitely sad. **"Awwww... Damn, it was just a dream... I wanted so badly to get out of this damnable plain of existence too... I wish it was real, my Naruto-kun was pretty good looking. I wouldn't mind getting down with him in..." **She stopped talking when she felt the bed underneath her move, and instantly looked up at her pillow, which was not a pillow at all; it was 'her' Naruto-kun, who had a huge s***-eating smile on his face.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake and so enthusiastic to be with me in more ways than one, but it's 12:30. It's a wonder Hokage-Sama hasn't sent any ANBU to get me to go on missions yet. And no, it was not a dream. I really did accept you as a full-time summon and you did get to meet the very good looking and apparently very sexy, 'your', Naruto-kun." At this, the fox/girl combo blushed a mighty shade of red and tucked her head into his chest.

**"I didn't think anyone was listening... If you're wondering, no, I don't find you physically attractive. I was just leading you on." **She 'hmphed' and turned her head away from him snootily. **"As if we could be attracted to each other anyway."**

"Seems like you're lying to me! I see that huge blush on your face. Besides, you didn't even know I was here, so you couldn't have been leading me on anyway!" Naruto said triumphant look on his face.

**"W-Well... Okay." **She said dejectedly. **"I'll admit I find you very attractive, but I doubt you feel the same way about me. I mean, I am a demon and all. Aren't demons supposed to be bad in the human world?"**

"You don't know who you're talking to! I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the 9-Tailed beast, Kura-chan! I've been living around demons my whole life. Never once did one come off as bad in my book unless something made them perturbed in some way! And if you wish to know, I find you extremely attractive, thank-you very much!" Naruto came back with a smug smile on his face. Kasai made it about to the point 'attractive' before she realized just what the blonde had just said.

**"Y-YOU'RE THE CONTAINER FOR KURAMA-SAMA!? THE Naruto? I never thought I'd get to meet you in person! You're extremely popular in the demon world for some reason! Will you come back with me so I can show everyone!?"** Kasai rambled on like a foolish fan-girl before she stopped and realized that it was entirely obvious. He smelled of Kyuubi's chakra, and he HAD told her his name the previous day. She guessed that she was so mad, and then excited, that she hadn't really thought his name through at all.

"The very same, though I don't know why I'm famous in the demon world. Hell, I haven't even been there." Kasai thought through all that the blonde had said and blushed at a thought.

**"So you really think I'm pretty? In the demon world, I'm one of the worse looking ones. Everyone made fun of me back home for being imperfect. You're like a blonde Kami compared to most of the guys back home though..." **She blushed even further when he looked down and smiled at her.

"Well, I'm not the guys in the demon-realm, and I say that you're very beautiful." Naruto gave his best grin to the fox-demon, and she started to look like a tomato. She ran the events of the past 5 minutes through the back of her head before coming to a decision.

**"Naruto-kun, I don't have any family or friends back in the demon realm. I've always been sort of lonely..." **She shied away at the last second and looked down at the blonde's chest before looking up again.

"And...?" Naruto replied, curious at the vixen's meaning of this conversation.

**"Since I'm your permanent summon, and I'll be living with you, can I take up your clan name?"**

**Yup, I told you you'd see why her initials were U-N-K. That's a wrap! Ja ne!**


	7. Nani?

**Guys, I'm going to murder one or all of you slowly and painfully with a rusty spoon and a butter knife if you don't stop changing your minds... Kidding... Sort-of. I have received many a number of PMs requesting the removal of many of the females in the harem, so I am removing many and adding few. There will be a total of only 6 females in the group, no more, no less. No more additions will be made. No more will be taken away. The seven-sided hell is below.**

**Male: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**

**Alpha female: Uzumaki-Namikaze Kasai**

**Female: FemKurama (She is happy for Kasai, seeing as the girl receives her sympathies)**

**Female: Uzumaki-Namikaze Fu (No maiden-name, so she will accept Naruto's right away)**

**Female: Nanabi (You'll see, it's a surprise)**

**Female: Uzumaki-Namikaze Haku (FemHaku, of course. No real name she wants to keep, so she accepts Naruto's)**

**Female: Mikoto (Damn the world and all of its... things. I don't care if it's illogical, Spock can go screw himself)**

**There. This shit is done. There will be no more additions. This is why it took so long to make this chapter. T_T I was trying so hard to appease each and every one of you, but this is impossible to do when everyone wants something different... Anyway, enjoy this long overdue chapter on my part. I had a headache while writing this, so don't expect perfection. Kasai loses her demon voice this chapter, only Kurama from here on out will have emboldened quotes. Nanabi, by extension will as well.**

"Clan name?" Naruto repeated, more out of shock than anything else. Kasai was perplexed at his sudden surprise of course, so she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Of course, that is all right, isn't it? I mean, I don't exactly have a clan name myself... At home, I was sort-of a village pariah for everyone else to pick on. Those idiots had no right to do what they did, though. Most male demons are either brute-faced or fish-faced." Kasai spat out in disgust those last few words.

Naruto thought the possible claiming of a female demon/vixen into his currently empty clan-house. He, of course, had a seat on the council, much to the delight of Hokage-sama, and the disdain of the civilian members. His clan, although small, had much influence in Konoha no Sato. His clan did require new members, however, so he had to somehow combine his clan with other groups of people in some way. Ultimately, he decided that he would take it up with the Sandaime Hokage.

This didn't come without personal views, however. He knew exactly how it felt to be a village outcast, so the young vixen received his sympathies. "I'll take it up with Sarutobi-Ojiisan. He'll give me advice on how to officially put you in the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan." At this, Kasai squealed a girlish squeal and glomped Naruto again. This time, she didn't let go, much to Naruto's dismay and enjoyment. He could tell things were going to get interesting very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSwap no Jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few hours, Naruto and Kasai got to know each of the others styles of Ken, Tai, and Ninjutsu. Naruto was heavily experienced with the Wakizashi and Katana, with minor experience with the Shinken-Tanto (that literally means "sword-dagger"). Kasai had minor experience with each, and was also experienced with a Bo (No, not Bo-staff. Bo-staff literally means Staff-Staff. It's like my Sensei says, "If you realized what you just said, you'd think twice about your knowledge of the language. You don't say yes-yes or no-no, do you?") They both used the Kitsune and windmill Taijutsu stances and styles, Naruto more-so than Kasai. They both had affinities for wind, fire, and lightning. Naruto also had the water and earth affinities, but he was most experienced with Katon, Raiton and Fuuton.

After a light spar, which Naruto inevitably won, they decided it would be time to visit the Hokage. This was easier said than done, due to the fact that Naruto had no idea whether or not the man was in a civilian council meeting. The civilian side of the council had been causing an uproar since the blonde heir had been announced as the son of the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. They demanded that his blood be shed in the name of their precious village. Konohagakure was at no danger from Naruto, nor the Kyuubi herself, so Hiruzen never batted an eye at the court.

Eventually, they just decided to find out, so they walked to the Hokage tower. Soon enough, they were bursting into Hiruzen's room without a worry in the world. The kick which Naruto used to open the door had such force to dent the door, along with the wall that the door struck when it swung backward.

The blonde turned towards his vixen-friend and whispered to her something which only she could hear. "A certain purple-haired Kunoichi taught me how to do that. Works like a charm." Kasai giggled at that and then turned her head toward the desk in the Hokage's office. Behind aforementioned desk was a completely dazed and befuddled Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" Hiruzen's confused voice called out.

"Just wanted to make an entrance, Ojiisan." Naruto smiled bemusedly while Kasai covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Next time you wish to make an entrance, please consult me beforehand. And stop breaking my doors and walls. They aren't free, you know." Hiruzen shot back at the Namikaze heir.

"Sure thing Ojiisan; right after Tsunade-sama becomes Godaime hokage!" Naruto teased. He knew that would never happen.

"Very well, you have my audience. What is it you wish to speak about, and does it involve this girl with the tail at all?" Sarutobi was, in fact, curious of the girl. She was either a cosplay artist, or an actual vixen, which he couldn't find out.

"Specifically. She is a permanent summon that I have received due to my connection with Kyuu-chan. She has taken residence in my apartment and I wish to know if she could join the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. If so, may we start using the clan building?" Naruto summed it all up in a short summary, so as to get it over with quickly.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin for a while, but said nothing for that amount of time. Suddenly, he put his hand down and looked at Naruto. "Well, she could become part of your clan, but there is a complication. In order for her to become a member of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, since you are the only remaining member and there is no Uzumaki-Namikaze council to vote her into the house as of yet, she would have to marry an existing member. The only existing member is you."

Naruto sat there with a shocked look on his face for a few moments, but shook off the surprise quickly to look over at Kasai. Said vixen was just as shocked, but blushed greatly. They couldn't be wed yet in her thoughts. They had just met under 24 hours ago, and the most either felt for the other was a slight first-impression infatuation. "No can do, Hokage-Sama. We barely know each other. I at least need to know someone long enough to trust and love them before even thinking of marriage. Otherwise, the marriage might not work, and then they would be emotionally hurt."

'Sometimes, Naruto, your heart is just too big. Of course you would be more worried about the mental state of your significant other than that of yourself.' Sarutobi thought to himself. He looked over at Kasai, who had just regained her senses.

"I agree completely with Naruto-kun. Isn't there another way to add me to his clan?" She was once again shocked when Hiruzen shook his head in the negative fashion.

He looked at them both for a moment before looking at the wall behind them and thinking. "If you're insistent on introducing yourself into Naruto's clan, perhaps you two should get to know the other over the next few months. Perhaps in a year or so, you will have your answer."His answer sparked the interest of both of the others present, and they thought over it thoroughly.

"We might just do that... Thank you, Ojiisan!" Naruto enthusiastically stated. Sarutobi simply nodded to the blonde and looked at Kasai, as if expecting her answer.

"I... I guess I could try it out. We could start as friends and just spend a lot of time together and see if we work out. We can't just marry if we have no idea what the other is like..." Kasai stated bluntly. Hiruzen and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I almost forgot. Naruto, tomorrow there is a council meeting regarding yourself. Instead of taking your seat as usual, you will be the subject of the meeting. This might complicate things for you two." Naruto and Kasai looked up at him for a moment before a very confused Naruto spoke up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sarutobi said no more, however, and ushered them out of the room. The rest of the day would be spent by the two in a way they very much came to enjoy. Eating out together at Ichiraku's and walking to the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeChange no Jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Naruto woke himself up early to prepare to be a 'subject' of a council meeting. He showered, got dressed, put all of his gear on, and woke up Kasai to notify the vixen that he was leaving. The vixen waved him off and fell back asleep in the bed, which Naruto gave her so he could settle on the couch. The vixen found this flattering and admirable. It seemed to her that the boy had a heart bigger than most gave him credit for, even with just simple notions such as this.

The blonde heir made his way to the council room and opened the doors, which led to a group of council members either smiling or sneering at him. The shinobi side, including the pompous-seeming Hyuuga head, smiled at him, while the civilian side sneered at his presence. The Hokage sat at his seat and told everyone else to do the same. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto has been called to this meeting for reasons in the laws of the hidden villages. This meeting is now in session." He paused for a moment to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, are you aware of the clan laws regarding heirs and doujutsu?" Naruto nodded and stated his affirmative.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I believe that heirs that don't have the clan's doujutsu, if one is present, are to step down as heirs and pass the title to the next worthy member, yes?" Sarutobi nodded but stated that it was just a part of the law.

"True, however, there are other parts of this law that entail the revival of a clan should only a few or a single member or group of members remains in the clan as a whole. Are you aware of these?" Sarutobi glanced down to the paper he was reading with a solemn glance and back to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "No, but I've heard a little about them. Something about children."

"Yes, but what we're talking about is called the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. If a single heir to a clan, or someone who is the last of a doujutsu or kekkei genkai wielding family resides in a hidden village, that village may order them to take up multiple mistresses to ensure a higher chance of a worthy heir, and continuation of the clan or kekkei genkai itself." Sarutobi gave Naruto another solemn glance, sorry for what he was about to do, and sure of the reaction.

Naruto looked at him with an arched eyebrow for a moment. "I see, but what does this have to do with myself?"

Sarutobi sighed. "That, Naruto-kun, is what you're here for. You are the last living member of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze families, and as such, you must produce offspring that can continue the legacy of both. Naruto, we're placing you under the CRA."

"WHAT!?" Both Naruto and a few members of the civilian council yelled at the same time. "I/That demon can't be paired with multiple women!" Sarutobi looked down at his work again and then at Naruto.

"I understand your distress, Naruto, but this has to be done to ensure the survival of both of your clans. Not to mention the Fukugan, the newest doujutsu that you recently awoke. Unfortunately, we need to ensure their survival, and the CRA is the only way to do that efficiently." Hiruzen said.

"That's not fair to any of the females involved! I can't be unfaithful to one female, much less to many of the better race at one time! If I ask to be with someone and then just bring up the CRA, they'll think I'm using them as some sort of breeding tool! What you're asking me to do is completely immoral! If I do this, I risk harming the well-being of others! I'm fine with harming enemy shinobi, but to do this to multiple women is impossible for me!" Naruto all but yelled at the Hokage.

"This process is completely mutual and voluntary. Consent is required from everyone involved, except the one whom it is being invoked upon. Rest assured, you will not be harming the mental status of any of your wives." Sarutobi said. 'This boy has a heart that could break through the toughest of mental barriers... I bet he will go farther than his old man did...'

"So I don't have a choice!?" Sarutobi shook his head in the negative.

"Hokage-sama, you can't possibly be considering the demon for the CRA! He obviously isn't suited for such a thing!" One of the braver men in the civilian council yelled.

"And why, pray-tell, is that, Inati-san?" Hiruzen asked.

"He is clearly tainted! That filth will not be allowed to contaminate the population of our precious village with his seed! He is not the son of the Yondaime and will not be acknowledged as such!" The now identified Itu Inati shot back. This resulted in a huge mass of KI washing over the room from both Hiruzen and Naruto. Naruto's easily dwarfed Hiruzen's.

"He is indeed the heir to the Namikaze clan and will be treated as such by ALL in this village! As of this moment the CRA is invoked upon Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! Naruto, you have until next year to find at least 5 suitable females to be your wives. If you fail to do so, whatever number you do not find will be appointed to you! THIS MEETING IS ADJOURNED!" Without further enraging of either the Hokage or Naruto, everyone filed out of the building and back to their homes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeChange no Jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 6-7 minutes later, Naruto found himself in his apartment. He was both delighted and annoyed to find Kasai was up and about somewhere in the house nearby. "Naruto-kun!" Kasai appeared out of the kitchen in nothing but a tee-shirt and boxers, which he would have found cute had he not been in the current situation. She immediately glomped him. Being a forever young hyper-vixen, which was not a combination for maturity, she seemed to be childish in nature. Or so Naruto concluded. To be honest, he had no clue how to describe her, nor could he make heads or tails of the girl.

"Hey Kasai-chan." Naruto tried to say in a normal voice, but it sounded slightly sullen.

"Something wrong, Naru-kun?" Kasai asked?

They both stood up at that moment. "I just found out what might complicate us somewhat."

"And just what might that be?" Kasai looked stoically at the man.

"I've been placed under the CRA."

**Yup. Nothing to say.**


End file.
